When Actions Speak Louder Then Words
by RaiRaiDixy
Summary: With their guild disbanded for over a year, what will happen when their two lives cross paths once more. Will the two mages be able to finally discuss their feelings? Or will their first opportunity in years pass them by? Natsu Lucy One shot, Smut. *clumsy and uneducated.*
The two mages hadn't seen each other in twelve long months.

They had both changed and it was apparent that although they had once been the best of friends, they no longer knew each other as they once had.

Lucy had become a model, her career had skyrocketed and expanded. Her modeling popularity was enormous, that when she decided to expand into a writing career man of her fans started to follow her work.

Natsu was one of Fiore's strongest. He loved to fight and get dirty. He had spent the last year training alongside Guildarts and planned to return Fiore to win the S-class trails. His time away had been lonely but he had learned much and was now stronger than ever.

The two had met by chance, Natsu had decided it would be fun to test his strength at the Grand Magic Games. He was able to ascertain that none of Fairy Tail's previous members were on the list of competitors. He wanted to make a point that he, along with his Fairy Tail family were the strongest mages around, even if they no longer were a guild. He had won the fight and melted most of the stadium in the process. The highlight of his ability was the nearly naked blonde who greeted him.

When had she become so beautiful? Although he had always seen her as a goddess, she looked more radiant than ever. When he had left she was beautiful but still youthful. The blonde in front of him now was wholly women. She seemed different, more confident even. She greeted him in her nearly naked state, and it awoke a storm of testosterone within him.

The two had dinner together just like old times, and she had even invited him to sleep on her couch. He had originally intended to leave the voluptuous beauty alone and in her room, but he could hear her heavily breathing on her own, and the soft sounds called to him like a siren.

With Happy asleep on the nearby chair, Natsu walked up to the doorway of Lucy's bedroom. He froze there for a minute, before deciding to turn back around and try to get sleep once more.

As he turned and stepped away from her door, he heard her whisper his name.

"Natsu? Is that you?"

"Ya, it's me," he spoke softly to her.

"I can't sleep Natsu, you can come in if you like." Her voice sounded delicate and lonesome.

Natsu stood in the doorway, his torso swaying, deciding it joining the beautiful blonde women who sat on the other side of the dainty door was a wise decision or not.

He opened the door hesitantly and stepped inside. She sat n her a bed, her blankets swimming around her like a small ocean, she seemed to be engulfed in the large four post bed, and king size downey comforter. He chuckled at her lightly. Before he had left for the guild he had always seen her as adorable. Her beauty made her seem like an unattainable mythical creature, that everyone admired for their beauty. However, now when she sat before her in her delicate lacy pajamas, that seemed more lingerie then nightgown, he had no choice but to see her as a beautiful woman. She might actually be the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her blonde hair gently caressed her face and swayed softly down to emphasize her bosom.

Her wonderful brown eyes swam before him, and she smiled lightly at him. With the wonder before him, he realized that it had been very foolish indeed to enter the bedroom of one so beautiful.

At first, their encounter seemed innocent enough. The had sat on top of the large bed, and chatted like they used to; the topic of Fairy Tail ever on their lips. The evening began to grow longer and longer, and as the time passed Natsu casually rested in Lucy's lap as she stroked his hair softly. It was an action so simple, and so familiar. Although a year had passed since they had been so close if felt like yesterday.

Natsu started to purr at the continual petting, it warmed his core and made him feel safe, in a way he didn't comprehend.

"You feel like home Luce" He purred lightly .

"You feel like home too, Natsu," Lucy spoke with a single tear of happiness lightly drifted down her cheek. "I've missed you so much, I can't even explain it. I feel like I've been wandering in darkness since you left."

Natsu bolted upright and from his position in the celestial mage's lap. He placed his palms on her shoulder and sat very still for a long moment to stare into the blonde's eyes.

Lucy didn't understand why he was staring into her eyes, but it made her squirm uncomfortably. She felt that by staring back into his eyes she was baring her soul for him to read. At first, the situation felt awkward, until she saw a glint in his eyes as he stared into hers. She looked deeper trying to place the mysterious glint. As her gaze deepened into his she started to notice more about him. His eyes were full of comfort, and security, they held kindness and hints of passion in them.

The hints of passion within his eyes startled her. She was used to seeing flames within his eyes, but these flames didn't burn with destruction, they held warmth and desire.

Lucy didn't understand the meaning behind his gaze, she wondered if he knew what he was doing and if he knew what he was implying as his eyes bore into her soul. She cheeks reddened and she was about to draw away before he spoke in ragged tones.

"Luce, why haven't we ever tried 'this'?"

"whhhaa?" Lucy faltered backwards. Her thoughts interrupted by the boldness and absurdity of his statement.

"Jhess Lucy," Natsu spoke rejection and confusion resonating in his voice.

Lucy's brain still stuttered in shock! She had spent years of her life refusing to confront her feelings for the tall dark and handsome man who had become her best friend; then just when she started to come to terms with them Fairy Tail disbanded. She wanted to say something, anything to make the situation less uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Luce, I shouldn't have asked" Natsu corrected his intrusive statement while trying to stand and return to his place on the couch.

"It's not like that Natsu, not at all, I'm just surprised you're asking me 'now', I wish you would have years ago." Lucy's voice trailed off.

'Hmm,' Natsu nodded his head while continuing to walk to the door. The rejection he felt was weighing him down as if a mountain was resting on his chest.

"It's not like that Natsu, really." Lucy tried to clarify "It's just that I've spent the last year trying to get over you, you've never shown any interest in me, and I gave up waiting. I never thought you would ask me the night before my first date."

"It's fine Luce, I get it, you met someone, that's great, really" Natsu spoke lightly, trying to dismiss the conversation so that he could leave the room.

"He's ok, I guess, but he's not you Natsu." Lucy's voice quivered slightly while she spoke. Her heart raced, and her cheeks reddened. She couldn't believe she had actually admitted her feelings out loud to the man in front of her. She had tried a dozen times before but had always wimped out. However while sitting on her bed, and him walking away in defeat she couldn't stop the truth from leaving her lips. She knew deep down that this date was an attempt to settle for less. She had been pining after him for far too long and had never met anyone who could reach the pedestal she had put him on.

Natsu stood still, frozen by her words. It sounded like she was implying that the man she was going to start dating wasn't as good as he was. He doubted such a thing was possible. He had known for ages that if he ever actually admitted his feelings out loud she would reject him.

He had held back from her for years; watched her grow into not only a stunning woman but also a powerful mage. She was everything he desired but was always out of reach. He turned to look into her eyes once more. He didn't know what was going on between them; he didn't understand what it was that she was telling him, but he had to look at her to try and figure out the puzzle she presented him with.

He stared at her, and slowly took one step towards her, and farther away from the exit.

Lucy looked down at comfortor in her lap and mumbled to herself.

"I... I can't just 'tell' him" Her voice was barely a whisper, but in their year away, Lucy had forgotten that the dragonslayer could her heartbeat, let alone her whispers.

"Cant tell me what Lucy?" Natsu prodded her further.

She felt shocked, and angered by his perceptive skills, she didn't want to be bullied into making the first step. She wanted a man who would step up and tell her how he felt first.

"No Natsu! I'm not going to be that girl! I'm not going to beg you to care about me like I care about you, and ruin our friendship in the process. I've had perfect control over these feeling for years and I'm not going to act on them now!" Her fury taking control of her actions she spoke without forethought. She gasped in shock and covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"Natsu, it's not like, just ignore what I said, really it didn't mean..." Her voice was muffled by the hand he placed over it. He looked deeply into her eyes silencing her with his scrutiny.

His sounded deep, and rough; as he spoke he released his hold over her mouth and sat back down on her bed. "What if, I pointed out all of the times that I tried to show you how I felt? Would that make you reconsider holding back what you apparently 'don't feel for me'?"

"Natsu," Lucy stammered.

"Like the time I uprooted a rainbow blossoming tree for you; or the time I defeated both Sting and Rogue because you said that you believed in me; or the time I caught you while you were falling from the stars. I may never have told you how I feel about you Luce, but I've shown you over and over again."

Lucy's blushed deeply, she felt she couldn't raise her eyes to meet his. He had just confessed that he had feelings for her and that those feeling had been around for nearly as long as her own. She tried to speak once more.

"Natsu, I..." Her voice broke off, she was at a loss of what to say, and how to say it.

"Lucy, I'm not about words, I always let my actions do the talking." Natsu's voice rang clear, and before Lucy had a chance to fully process his statement he was brushing his lips against her own.

The kiss had started out soft and delicate, it held with it hope. Lucy tried to slow her heart-rate down and process what had just happened. However, her body seemed to have a mind of its own. He leaned into the kiss and she moaned in delight.

Her lips parted from a gentle moan Natsu gently licked the inside of her mouth with his tongue. it started off with just a small intrusion to test the waters but quickly developed into an all out frenzy. The two began to play gently with one another, moaning softly enjoying the pleasure of their first kiss.

Natsu wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her gently on top of him. He legs straddled him, and her fingers began to twirl in his hair. The both separated for a breath and in between her gasps for air, she noticed the pressure pressed against her core. She wasn't sure what to do next, but she followed his lead. She wanted whatever it was he offered and hoped that this evening would never end.

Natsu began to kiss her deeply once more and trailed his fingers just bellow the hem of her swaying silk top. He gently reached the skin on her hips with the palm of his hands and was greeted with a throaty moan of satisfaction. It seemed to him that the contact he made with her skin was something they both enjoyed.

He trailed his hands up her sides, and she leaned into his body; into his warmth. Sliding his hands backward he began to carefully massage her back. He used his magical abilities to heat his fingertips lightly and pressed them into every knot, and ache she had. She moaned deeply in response and grew more and more receptive to his touch.

"Mmm Natsu" She mumbled while biting her bottom lip, unaware of the effect her words, and movement had upon the fire dragonslayer. His control slipping his hips gently thrust towards her; although, they both remained clothed they both still received pleasure from the movement.

Although Lucy was unaccustomed to such intimacy she grew damp from the contact. She had never experienced the delight of a man pressing against her sensitive skin, and she wanted to feel more of it; even though she had no idea how to request such a thing.

Natsu released a deep and throaty moan, it sounded rough and uncontrolled. He was completely enthralled with the beauty straddling him. He took a moment to stop and memorize the vision in front of him. Not knowing if something so heavenly could ever be achieved again.

He pink and silky top was unhindered by a bra underneath, making her perky and erect nipples visible through the delicate material. The top skimmed just above her belly button, high enough that he could appreciate the toned abs beneath the material. She was toned and tanned in all the right places while still having the most gorgeous and generous chest he had ever seen. He pressed his hips into her core, her chest bounced slightly in response to his gesture. He could feel the heat radiating from her core, and wanted so badly to touch her there.

He was inexperienced and felt that whatever he did next would be wrong; he wanted to be with the women he desired above all else but was worried she would be offended by his haste.

"Luce, I want so much more than this, but we should stop." Natsu attempted to take on a chivalrous behavior.

"Why?" Lucy questioned him.

"Well it's not proper, these things are supposed to wait." He spoke when running his hand through his hair. He was trying so desperately to step away before he regretted taking advantage of the inexperienced women.

"Natsu," Lucy chuckled light-heartedly. "I gave up being proper the day I stopped being 'Lucky Lucy Heartfilla', If you want to show me that you love me, and will never leave me, then I won't stop you; in fact, it would make me too happy to put into words. However, if you are kissing me on impulse, and have no intention of ever doing so again, then tell me now, and I'll send you away."

'Mavis she's amazing!' Natsu thought to himself 'she understands me; she understands that I want to show her I love her, and prove it to her over and over again, even though I don't have the words to say it out loud.' He marveled at her once more.

"Mavis Lucy, I do love you," Natsu spoke with admiration, his heart feeling like it could burst from the amount of love he held for the celestial wonder who still straddled him.

"Than show me," Lucy godded him on farther. She rubbed her center longingly along the center of his pants; receiving a slight jerk, and a short moan as payment for her movements.

With her permission, received he could hold back no longer. turning her away would have been the equivalent of slapping a god across the face. He needed to love her, in every way possible.

He leaned forward to kiss her once more than placed his hand on her hips once more. This time, when he slid his hand from her hips upwards it was to remove the silky top and expose her for him to see.

She instinctively crossed her arms in an x across her chest, trying to protect herself from his scrutiny. He began by kissing her fisted fingertips, first the ones on her left hand, than the ones on the right. He then kissed the top of her right wrist where it crossed over the left wrist. He lifted his arms to the two intercepting wrists and gently grabbed hold of the top wrist, and the hand of the arm below. He tugged lightly at her, urging her to release the protective embrace and allow him to touch her. She submitted to his advances and allowed him to take in the sight of her exposed chest.

He grinned eagerly at her, it was the same innocent grin that she had seen a hundred times, and yet now it held the secret of this moment.

He kissed her lightly on the mouth before trailing hot kisses down her neck and collarbone, before he lapped at her breast.

He placed either of his hands just bellow the swollen mounds and slowly slid them upwards until they consumed the generous mounds. She spilled out of his grasp, but it didn't stop him from massaging her carefully with his magically heated palms.

She moaned in the enjoyment of his touch, and her head lulled backward slightly. The motioned caused her spacious chest to bounce closer to Natus's lapping tongue, and he accidentally slid his tongue across the sensitive peek. She gasped a sharp breath in before humming in enjoyment. The gentle hum reverberated down her chest and assured Natsu that his accidental touch was a pleasant one. He repeated the action and her humming grew even louder. He released the hold he had on her and began to suck gently on one peak and then the other, carefully scraping his teeth gently every so often.

His hands began to play with the edge of her soft silk panties. He allowed his palm to slide above the matter downwards to her core gentle rubbing her with his heated palm.

He was surprised when he reached the material, it was dampened to the touch, and whatever caused the material to dampen smelled of sugar coated lava. He wasn't familiar with the scent coming from her, but he needed to explore it. He slid a finger carefully under the silk material and explored touched the liquid lava beneath her silk cover.

He was shocked when she rocked towards his touch, she mumbled his name in delight, and he wondered what would happen if he explored her further. He slid the silk panties to the side and exposed her core to his touch.

Using caution he began to slide his magical finger from the top of her slit down the length of her core. Accidentally pressing his finger a little into the damp entrance. She accidently jerked her hips and blushed deeply from his touch. She had never had a man touch her so intimately. She was completely in shock to find that the touch felt so amazing, she had been told it sometimes hurt a girl to be touched there.

Natsu continued to lightly prod at her entrance, and she began to subconsciously rock her hips slowly in time with his touch. With her approval clear, Natsu inserted a single digit into her center, in his clumsiness, he accidentally brushed against the swollen button above her core. She loudly moaned in pleasure and surprise. Unaware of what he was doing to her, she blushed before asking him to repeat the ministrations.

"Natsu, where did you just touch me?"

"Sorry Luce, I didn't mean to hurt you..." Natsu awkwardly apologized, trying to pull away, to avoid hurting her further.

"please do it again," She purred at him.

Although he was confused by the request, he used his thumb to push the swollen button again. With his inexperienced action, he was unsure what to do and ended up only skimming the top of the button over and over again trying to touch it properly.

He hadn't realized that his were causing the women above him to moan and rock slightly faster than before. However, when she sighed his name softly his attention returned to her. He realized that whatever he had been doing was working, and started to intentionally repeat the action while pulling his inserted digit in and out of her in a rhythmic pattern.

He moans became louder, and her hips began to rock in unison with his touch. He sped up his touch and she gasped in delight. Her hands balled into fists, and her legs tightened around his own. Her strength was surprising, and he didn't know whether he was supposed to continue or stop. He decided that since he didn't know it was better to continue until she asked him to stop.

With a few more thrust of his finger, her head went from staring at the ceiling to lulled forward as if she was nearly asleep. He kept up his methodical ministrations until she pulled away from him. Her breathing was heavy, and her chest heaved while she gasped for air.

"Mavis! Natsu, that was incredible!" Lucy's hair was tangled, and she glistened with a light sweet. Her entire scent had changed into one of melting honey, and he wasn't able to resist kissing her once more.

His hands moved into her hair and he was entangled in her once more. He had no other expectations from this evening, so he was taken aback when Lucy undid the drawstring of his pants.

"Luce, we can be done for tonight." He pulled her hand away and placed it in his own.

"mmm, she moaned lightly. "But Natsu... I've felt this inside of me." She spoke while inserting the finger he had used to intimately touch her into her mouth. She licked it clean and sucked it deeply while scraping her teeth along it. As she pulled the digit out of her mouth she continued her sensual statement. "Now I want to feel the 'real' you."

"Luce, really we don't have to." Natsu tried to reassure her.

"But I 'want' to, unless of course you aren't ready; then we can wait," Lucy spoke, her voice velvet in the darkness of the dimly lite room.

Natsu pounced on top of her, pushing her back into the bed. She giggled lightly from his eager behavior. She kissed him gently on his forehead, and he began to trail kiss down her torso. The steamy collection of kisses pooled at her belly button, and he slowly proceeded back upwards. He warmed his palms and massaged into her breast while sucking on each alternate erect nipple. From there he reached her collarbone, he started to kiss it with heated lips, then nipped at it gently.

He met his eyes with her own and waited for her to give him permission once more. She nodded her head and began to slip the vest he wore off his shoulders and onto the mattress. He followed her lead and shook off the matching black pants off, the slipped into a pile at his feet than with the flick of his foot they fell to the ground at the foot of the bed.

Natsu began to kiss the wonder once more. He kissed her with all the passion and love he could muster. He consumed her mouth in a fire and dominated the display of passion until she submitted bellow him. With a gasp for air, he stopped and slid his finger under the edges of her undergarment once more. He tugged at the silk cloth once more, and dragged it slowly off her creamy legs.

He seemed to be hesitant, and unsure of himself, so Lucy grabbed his hand and brought his fingers to her lips. She kissed each one before speaking.

"Natsu, there is no pressure, I have no doubt that I want this; that I want you, but we can come back to this another time if you want to wait."

Natsu chuckled light-heartedly.

"I wouldn't trade this moment in for the world Luce, I was just taking a moment to memorize how beautiful you are." He explained before he took a position above her. He placed his hands on either side of her head, and his legs were placed in between her own. He kissed her deeply before pausing to look into her eyes; offering her one last time to back out before he entered her. She nodded again, and he slowly and carefully slid into her swollen core. She was tighter than words could explain and felt like a combination of silk and lava. Her warmth was like no fire he had ever experienced, and he couldn't stop himself from sliding deeper and deeper into her center.

Although he maintained a deliciously slow pace, Lucy couldn't help but feel a sharp pain as he stretched her to fit around him. She bit down on his shoulder, leaving deep dark teeth marks in his skin. He didn't care, though, the sensation of her pulsing core was nearly unbearable and once he was nearly completely within her he paused. They both needed a moment to adjust, and he remained still until both of their breathing returned to normal.

She bucked her hips against his lightly, urging him to move once more, with her commanding him onward Natsu began to rock his hips backward and forward, in and out of the sensational mage.

She tilted her hips, lifting them slightly to allow him deeper within her, the two moaned in perfect unison. Taking immeasurable pleasure from the embrace.

His pace increased, and he reached towards her sensitive button. He gently slid his recently licked finger over her sensitive spot and began to flick, and rub the delicate bundle of nerves.

His hips began to jackhammer into her, and she realized that a second orgasm was fast approaching, she tried to beg him to slow down, she wanted to last as long as possible and please him as much as she could.

"Naatsuuu, pleeeaaassee... mmmm" She had tried but lost her train of thought to the bliss she was receiving from his rapid movement.

She wanted to try again, but only a moan escaped her lips. Natsu began to understand how this situation worked and lifted her left leg. He placed it on his right shoulder and continued to thrust into her at a deafening speed.

The new angle caused him to rub against some unknown spot within her and she instantly screamed, no longer in control of her senses. He thrust, and she screamed, once, twice, three times; before the orgasm took hold of her completely.

He core tightened and pulsated around him, it pulled him into her, and made him go mad. Just seconds before he thought he could keep going for eternity, but with her core pulsating around his hardened shaft his body began to climax without his consent. His back arched, and a deep roar escaped his lips. His seed spilled into her, and his body suddenly felt weak.

He leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the cheek before returning her leg to its place beneath him.

"Sorry Luce," he blushed deeply. "I didn't mean for that to happen, I uh, I hope I didn't disappoint you..." He sheepishly spoke.

"What? No! I thought I was going to disappoint you! That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my LIFE! Don't apologize. " Lucy's voice was firm and in control. Her breathing was still heavy, but even with the sweet and tangled hair she still looked like an angel to him.

Natsu grinned for her the second time that day, before extending her his hand. She looked at the outreached hand in confusion. Unsure of what he was offering her.

"I think we can both use a shower. Come on, I'll care you."

She nodded her head in agreement and accepted his hand.

He hoisted her in a bridal style hold and carried her to her en-suite bathroom. He single-handily started the shower and managed to hold her as the warm relaxing water washed over them.

Once the two were clean he dried them off with a nearby towel, before carrying her back to her bed. He placed her lightly down under the covers before crawling in beside him; both remained completely naked.

"But what will Happy think?" Lucy worried in a state of near unconsciousness.

"Who cares what he thinks, you're mine now and that's all that matters, we'll deal with the rest in the morning."

She nodded her head before placing it on top of his well-formed pectoral. The two snuggled closer before letting sleep finally carry them away; having no idea that the sun was begging to rise just outside.


End file.
